


Fall asleep together

by ShadCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Just two lovers who sleep together.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 42





	Fall asleep together

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic with a lot of heart

This feeling to feel another heartbeat. The feeling of foreign body proximity. The feeling of having each other.  
Kid sighed softly as he smiled happily. Law smacked softly in his sleep, which immediately made Kid grin. He loved the black-haired so much. This love alone made every moment feel so special.  
The redhead rested his head on Law’s chest. Very careful not to wake him up. …then the black-haired man put his arm out of sleep around him and Kid sighed happily. He closed his eyes and listened to the strong beating of his heart.  
After all the years of loneliness it was so good to have someone by his side. Someone who made it perfect. Someone who showed him who he really was. Someone who gave him meaning to life.  
Everything became special when you found the one.  
It was even special just to sleep.  
To share a bed and fall asleep next to each other. …after you did completely different things in the bed before.  
Kid had had a hard life. From human and emotional disappointments, to heavy losses and many fights. In a misfortune he had even lost his arm and now lived with a prosthesis, which was just beside him on the bedside table. Yes, it was a life that showed him he did not need anyone to be happy. That he was so strong that nobody would make him go down.  
…no, that he _shouldn't_ trust anyone, since most people are still looking forward to the failure of the other.  
Oh Kid did not say he was innocent. He was by nature very dangerous and vicious, but maybe that had given rise to the circumstances of his life. Who knew?  
Falling in love was never an option. No, really not. He had felt affection for other people, especially sexual affection. But love? No, that was not for him.  
At least he had always thought that. He did not need anyone except to take advantage of him or her. It would probably have gone on forever if he had not met Law. Law, who completely accepted him as he was. Law, who could counter his every word and could not be crushed, Law that was so rich in knowledge and curiosity. Law, who had fallen in love with him.  
The redhead could not say it. He could not imagine the smallest thing that was lovable about him. After all, he did not care about what others thought of him.  
Still less could he say how Law managed to win his heart. His hard, cruel heart that had locked up like a mussel so long ago.  
And yet Law had done it. He had managed that heart slowly opened and he had spread in it. Not slowly creeping, but exploding like fireworks. There was only Law in his heart and thoughts. How he used his time with the black-haired, what they could do together, how they made life even more beautiful…  
Meanwhile, Kid even woke up at night just because he just liked to snuggle up to his sleeping boyfriend. To look on his skin and tattoos and as if in a dream he mumbled that this man only belonged to him.  
There was so much that they had already experienced together, so much that they would experience in the future and so much that there was to tell. But sometimes the story was not important, just the feeling.  
The feeling of love, in all its mighty debauchery. And it was a great feeling, a feeling that changed everything. His way of thinking, his way of acting and his way of life.  
Everything he wanted lay next to him in bed. Everything that made him happy next to him in bed.  
Oh Kid knew what they said. That the feelings changed over time. At some point, the pink cloud of falling in love would disappear and it would only remain the reality, but even that pleased Kid.  
It was pure pleasure to be able to experience this with Law.  
His Law, his love.  
What a wonderful, powerful feeling.


End file.
